


Over my dead body

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Lay, Vampire Suho, Vampires, Weddings, layho, vampire prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: The leaders of the most powerful vampire empires, in Korea and China, make a deal. marrying their sons, to reunion their countries.The problem is that neither Yixing nor Junmyeon is happy about the arrangement.While Yixing doesn’t want to marry like ever, because he has a new lover every day, Junmyeon is a hopeless romantic and only wants to marry out of love.But it seems like they don’t have a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting so many FF. I really hope I can also get to the end with all of them. However, I really like arranged marriage things and EXO vampire AU’s are the best. So enjoy!

“Is dad really marrying you to that Chinese prince?” Junmyeon looked up to his brother Jongin.  
“Not when I can stop him.” The older grumbled angrily, but he knew that he can’t.  
The contracts were already signed. Junmyeon felt like he was some object that was just sold off.  
Of course, he knew his father’s reason for it. There had been problems between Chinese and Korean Vampires for too long, causing many deaths, among both sides.  
This marriage would help them, that’s obvious.  
Still, Junmyeon didn’t want to. It’s not the fact that he had to marry a man, he was gay anyway. But he always wanted to marry his true love and that’s obviously not that Chinese price, Zhang Yixing.  
He didn’t know that much about him, only the things his best friend and his brother could find out. According to Oh Sehun who was never wrong, Yixing loved to make parties, getting drunk on human blood, then ending up with a random guy or girl in his bed.  
Which basically meant, this guy wasn’t only so not his type, he also was Junmyeon worst nightmare. And the worst about it: his >future husband<.>The prince was ripped out of his thoughts when a servant knocked.  
He asked the man to come in.  
The servant, obviously first generation and newly turned, enters the room, not daring to look at any of the royal family.  
“The king send me, with the clothes for the ceremony, in a few days.”  
Junmyeon nodded, showing the vampire where to put the clothes. When the man was finished the vampire prince stepped closer taking a look at his ceremony clothes.  
“I have to wear white?” Junmyeon couldn’t believe it, were they serious.  
“Yeah, sir. Someone has to wear white and the other black…” The servant trailed off when he saw Junymeons angry look.  
“So I have to represent the woman.” The prince asked not really believing his fate.  
Jongin chuckled at his brother’s words and earned a death glare too.  
“Of course you’re the woman in the relationship! You’re smaller than him and all that romantic…”  
“Shut up!” Junmyeon cut Jongin of.  
“We’re both the man in the relationship because that’s the point of the gay thing. So why can’t we both wear black?”  
The servant looked apologetically but also wasn’t able to do anything about it.  
“Our majesty said so!”  
“Dad really pisses me off lately!” Junmyeon mumbled, before dismissing the servant, already being tired of the whole marriage thing.  
“You know that guy Yixing is a total playboy. He has another guy or girl every week, he is totally a top.”  
Junmyeon groaned at his brother, why couldn’t the younger learn to shut up for once?  
He plopped down on the couch opposite to his brother and closed his eyes.  
“I don’t really care who would be top or bottom because I won’t sleep with him anyway. But if, I would be top!” Junmyeon informed his brother, trying to sound not as angry as he felt.  
Jongin only chuckled at his brother.  
“Come on, you’re shorter and ro…”  
“Kyungsoo is also shorter!” Junmyeon cut him off, seeing with delight that the youngers face turned red.  
And Kyungsoo whos head rested in his lap, not interfering in the conversation until now wasn’t able to stop himself from smirking.  
So yes the older was able to talk his brother down.  
“Is the white suit so bad? White suits you, doesn’t it?” Kyungsoo asks because he had the skill, to persuade everyone.  
Junmyeon sighted, knowing that whether he looked good in white or not he had no other choice.  
“I know. I guess it’s not even about the suit, more about the whole thing!”  
Both Jongin and Kyungsoo nodded understandingly.  
“It’ll be okay brother…we will come and visit you!”  
“Do you think that’s a relief for me?” Junmyeon chuckled.  
“Don’t be mean!” Jongin tried acting like he was hurt but failed terribly.  
Junmyeon would really miss all this, his brother, the house he grew up and just the feeling of being at home.  
Because there was one thing he was sure about, Zhang Yixing would never be his home!

 

It was the day of the wedding and Jongdae was worried.  
Why? Because Yixing was late for the ceremony and it was Jongdae’s duty as the first man, to make sure that this wouldn’t happen.  
Of course, the older had to get drunk yesterday and leave with some random girl, which means Jongdae had no idea where the other was.  
When Jongdae was about to send a servant off, to search for the prince. Yixing stumbled into the room panting. His suit for the ceremony was a total mess, making his first man groan. Why was he Yixings friend again?  
“Why are you late.” He barked at the other. No one would dare to speak to the prince in this way, but they know each other for so many years and the younger knew how to handle the prince.  
“I just thought one last round before I’m married, would be a good idea!” Okay, why did Jongdae, even hope that it wasn’t something sexual.  
“Tell me you at least didn’t wear your suit!”  
“I had to hurry…” Was Yixing seriously? At least that explained the state the outfit was in. But the good friend Jongdae was, he had already counted on something like that.  
“There is a second suit in your room. Go and change and then we have to hurry to the mansion.” Yixing nodded before running off, thanking his best man.

 

They’re in Jongdaes car on their way, to Kim’s family house, where the ceremony would be held.  
“You haven’t even complained, yet!” Jongdae stated surprised, by how calm the prince was.  
“Would it matter?”  
“Not really, but I thought you would at least, complain about your future husband.” The younger vampire explained.  
“What was his name again,” Yixing asked. Not a surprise that he didn’t even know that.  
“Kim Junmyeon.”  
“Kim Junmyeon…?” The prince sighed.  
“I don’t like that name!”  
“At least you can keep your name.”  
“Mhmm…Does he look good?” Jongdae chuckled at the older man’s question, of course, that’s the most important thing.  
“He and his younger brother are considered to be the most handsome vampires in the whole country.”  
Yixing only raised his eyebrows, not really convinced by his best friends words.  
“Many people were really sad because now they both will be taken,” Jongdae told the other.  
“I don’t care, he can fuck whoever he wants.”  
“I think he takes marriage a little more serious than you, Yixing. From what I’ve heard he is really romantic.” Jondae had to smile at Yixing’s annoyed face.  
“Don’t tell me he believes in soulmates and star signs!?”  
“To be honest I don’t know. ”  
“Kim Junmyeon…we will see?” Was the last thing Yixing mumbled for the rest of the ride.

 

Soon they arrived and were immediately greeted by Minseok, who had waited for them.  
“Nice that you show up too. Your father is really mad, Yixing!” He told them as soon as they left the car.  
“A prince is never late, the other’s are just simply too early.” Yixing told his older friend, before hugging him.  
“I never thought you would be the first of us to get married!”  
“I neither…but let’s do this.”  
Yixing opened the door to the big hall, looking at all the people that were already there.  
So there was really no going back anymore.  
Quickly he walked to his place, earning a glare from his father.  
And then he turned to the smaller man, in the white suit, looking as annoyed as anyone else here.  
If you would have asked Yixing if he believed in love at first sighed he probably would have said no, but now when he was facing Kim Junmyeon, his soon to be husband, his whole world seemed to come to a stop.  
Yixing had never had this feeling looking at any girl or boy before, but something about Junmyeon totally captured him and the feeling of not being able to breath was getting worse.  
Shit, what was happening?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part!! Finally! I have like all the chapters already planned out, but not enough time to write :(

Why was he staring? Yxings intense gaze made Junmyeon quite uncomfortable. Did the other do it on purpose? Was something wrong?

Before Junmyeon was able to think too much about it, the ceremony started. It was similar to a human wedding, promising to stay together, rings and a kiss at the end.

The kiss was the thing the Korean prince feared the most. He didn’t want to!

It’s just that it was something really imitate and he only wanted to share it with someone he loved.

But the small peck was nothing compared to what should come later. Because there was one big difference between a human marriage and one for vampires.

To complete the ceremony, the two vampires bond, which means they had to drink the others blood.

So they’re connected with each other for the rest of their lives.

They would share their power and be able to sense the others feelings easier.

Bonding was a part of the ceremony but was done afterwards, because it’s really intimate and mostly part of the “activities” during the wedding night.

But most important a bond can’t be broken and a vampire can never be with someone else than his mate.

That basically meant that Junmyeon was stuck with Yixing for the rest of his life, no matter if he liked the other or not!

Did it matter what Junymeon wanted? Not really. The ceremony continued and the older noticed how Yixing looked in his direction the whole time, but Junmyeon didn’t dare to return the gaze.

The ceremony finally came to an end. They already told each other the short vows and exchanged the rings.

“You may kiss now!”

Junmyeon flinched at the words. So it was already time for this part. The older looked at his feet not wanting to meet Yixings eyes.

He wasn’t able to kiss the Chinese prince.

Junmyeon felt the Yixings tilting his face with one hand so he had to look at him.

Yixing slowly leaned in to place his lips on the Junmyeons.

But quickly making up his mind and more like acting in panic, the elders turned his face and Yixings only places his lips on the corner of the shorters mouth.

A frown appeared on the taller’s face, but he didn’t say anything.

With that, the ceremony was over and the celebration started.

Yixing was half-hearted listening to Minseok and Jongdae’s conversation, but he himself didn’t say something.

His mind was somewhere else. Kim Junmyeon was now his husband. The man really wasn’t what Yixing had expected, he was so much more. He could easily capture all of the younger’s attention, with his mere presence.

Thinking of him, where the hell was Junmyeon?

Yixing searched the room, looking for the younger vampire, but he couldn’t see him anywhere.

He was neither at his father nor at his best man’s side. Yixing also couldn’t see Junmyeon’s brother.

“Hey, do you know where Junm…my husband is or his brother?” He cut Minseok off, looking at the older apologetically.

“Not really, you could ask Jongin’s boyfriend!”

Yixing nodded before he approached Do Kyungsoo, who was according to Jongdae one of the highest vampires in Korea, after the royal family.

“Do Kyungsoo, right? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The prince greeted the shorter man, shaking his hand.

“Do you know where my husband is?” Yixing was still not used to the word “husband”, it sounded weird but also good.

“I think I saw him and my boyfriend leave, to get some more blood,” Kyugsoo answered in a friendly tone.

Yixing thanked the other man, before leaving the dining hall.

As soon as he closed the door, he could already hear Junmyeon and Jongin’s loud voices.

“Definitely not!” the older said, with disgust in his voice.

“But does this even count then, if you don’t bond with Yixing?”

Wait. Were they talking about him?

“I would never bond with Zhang Yixing. Only over my dead body!” Junmyeon exclaimed loudly.

The words hurt and Yixing didn’t even know why! He just met Junmyeon and he never wanted this marriage, but the thought that the other prince didn’t want to bond was painful.

It’s not like Yixing wanted it, right?

What was this arrogant guy, thinking! That Yixing would be happy and head over heels for him. Yeah, Junmyeon was hot, but Yixing wasn’t needy, neither for sexual relations nor love.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I never intended to fulfil the ceremony. Why should I want to bond with you,” Yixing interrupted the two brothers, making them look at him in shock when he stepped into the light.

“You would have to tell me anyway, so don’t look like that!” Yixing nearly shout at his husband, the anger taking over.

Which showed again, that he was disappointed, that there was more to it. That Yixing had those strange feelings he never had before. And he hated how vulnerable it made him feel and how he had no control over his emotions.

“Whatever…” He mumbled. “Le’s get to our shared home, Kim Junmyeon.”

Not waiting for an answer Yixing left, looking for Jongdae and Minseok, who enjoyed the party, drinking and having fun.

But Yixing didn’t enjoy it the blood tasted bitter and he wished this day had never happened.

After saying goodbye to everyone Yixing took one of the cars, driving home alone, without a servant or any friend.

He just needed to clear his head.

Before he finished his drive to his new home, he stopped at an open field, getting out of the car.

The fresh and cold air hit him right in the face and it came with the smell of various human blood, even from this distance he was able to smell them, from the city.

Humans had a much better life.

Sure they’re weak, but right now Yixing would switch places with every one of them.

And at that moment Yixing promised himself something, he would win Junmyeon over, making the other fall in love with him, so he wanted to bond.

And just the thought of him and Junmyeon being together for the rest of their lives put a smile on the vampires face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to continue this story, but I hope I'll have more time to write the next week. Anyway, enjoy part three!!

Despite the promise Yixing made himself, they had barely seen each other the last few days. Both were too invested in their work. Junmyeon didn’t even sleep in the same room, he decided to stay in one of the guest rooms.

Yixing understood this decision, there were still like strangers to each other. But it did hurt. The fact that Junmyeon didn’t even want to try it. That he wasn’t making the best out of this situation, because if they wanted or not they had to stay together!

Sure, they hadn’t bonded yet, but breaking the arrangement, could cause a war between Korea and China. It would be a fraud to do so!

But Yixing wanted to give his husband time so the older could get used to it. Because unlike the other Yixing had come to the conclusion that he was fine with the marriage. He even might like Junmyeon and that only from the few conversations they had.

Sometimes Yixing watched the other while working. Unlike the Chinese prince, Junmyeon took care of all the paperwork and did calls, supporting his father. Yixing worked as some kind of policeman. He took care of vampires that committed crimes, he finds them and brings them to a trial, if he was able to catch them alive. It's dangerous but Yixing never cared.

But the younger was glad that Junmyeon didn’t have a dangerous job, he would be worried the whole time and it would be the worst if he got hurt.

Yixing always had this want to protect his husband at all cost, even though Junmyeon didn’t treat him the same way. The older only wanted to talk about the kingdom or other business stuff, never about them or the marriage. Yixing hated that Junmyeon often acted as if they were strangers. And they hadn’t bonded yet, that even hurt more. Junmyeon really seemed to hate this marriage.

Yixing was in his office at their home, working on some report about the last hunts and trials when he heard loud voices coming from the living room. The young man was confused he didn't know they were expecting guests, getting up he went down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding." Someone said, but Yixing didn’t know the unfamiliar vampire.

"That's alright it was an arranged marriage anyway." Junmyeons words hurt, especially because of how bitter his tone is.

"Oh...come on. I heard that Chinese prince is a hottie." The older only huffed at that statement.

"Anyway, where is your husband?"

"I don't know probably working in his office."

Yixing considered to go into the living room now, but that it would look like he eavesdropped. Even though they were vampires they probably hadn’t heard him yet. Yixing was a master in sneaking around.

"You have to introduce me."

"I don't know..."

The younger felt how he got angry, why didn't Junmyeon want to keep that guest a secret. He finally decided to go join them.

"Hello. I heard voices...oh looks like we have a guest. I'm Zhang Yixing."

Junmyeon's shocked face made the younger smile when he seized the stranger's hand.

"I'm Oh Sehun. It’s awesome to meet my best friends husband."

Yixing took in the younger vampire’s appearance. He didn’t like how good looking the younger was. Tall, in a nice shape, handsome face. Was that the reason why Junmyeon didn't want them to meet?

The Chinese prince felt how he tensed when Sehun sat down next to Junmyeon and their bodies were really close. Yixing hated this new situation, especially because his husband seemed to be uncomfortable with his presence.

"It's wonderful to meet more of my husband's friends. Tell me something about you." Yixing said trying to come off as nice as possible, motioning one of their butlers to bring drinks.

The more Sehun told about himself the more Yixing hated him and the harder it got for him to stay calm and friendly, especially when the younger put his arm around Junmyeon. They were really touchy although being just friends.

But of course, who wouldn't choose Oh Sehun. That guy was perfect, besides being handsome, he was a rich lords heir and Junmyeon had known him for many years, they kind of grew up together. And then he was also successful in his job. Sehun was a hunter too, according to Junmyeon the best in Korea.

Yixing knew that he couldn't bear that guy in his house any longer, especially so close to his husband, or he would lose control.

The Chinese prince was relieved when Sehun finally leaves.

"What is your problem," Junmyeon said angrily after his friend was gone. "You literally threw him out!"

"I didn't like him," Yixing said shrugging it off.

"Seriously. I don't care if you like him. He is my best friend...."

"Best friend." Yixing laughed dryly. "That jerk was all over you."

"And?"

"You're mine," Yixing said through gritted teeth taking a step towards the other vampire.

"I'm not yours."

"We are married."

"But we never bonded," Junmyeon said, also taking a step closer. The other's words hurt, but Yixing was able to only focus on his anger.

"Maybe we should change that." He grabbed the other's collar pushing him against the wall. Junmyeon was too startled that he wasn’t able to react at first.

"Don't dare to touch me." He shouted while trying to push the younger off.

"If you bite me, I'll rip your heart out of your chest!"

Junmyeon was able to push Yixing away, he straightened his clothes, before looking the other dead in his eyes.

"That's why I hate you. You get angry so easily just because you don't get something. You're like a child."

With that Junmyeon left, but before he took the stairs, he turned around for one last time.

"If you want someone to love you, you have to love them too and not force them to." With that the older left, going straight to the guest room, locking the door behind himself.

Yixing didn't know how long he was standing in the same position but suddenly he could feel something wet drip down his cheek. Was he really crying? What was even happening?

Frustrated and angry with himself, the vampire brushes the tears away.

He just had to get his mind on what happened, he needed fresh air. Yixing quickly grabbed his coat before, quickly leaving the house, hoping a hunt would calm him down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the Angst but I had too. So enjoy this and there are only two chapters to go after this. Also a big thanks to everyone that takes his time to read my stuff! <3

Junmyeon tried to focus on the book in front of him but he wasn’t able to. He was reading the same page for the tenth time and again he didn’t know what he even read. Frustrated he closed the book leaning back against the headboard.

Normally Yixing would have called him and they would eat dinner. The younger would mostly cook himself, even though they had staff for it. Junmyeon hadn’t understood why. All in all, eating wasn’t something a vampire needed and tasting food was only possible when it was spicy. But the younger prince was able to create unique recipes combining normal meals with blood, which could be an interesting taste. Yixing never explained why he was doing it.

When Junmyeon had told his brother the younger had suggested, that Yixing simply wanted to spend more time with his husband, the Korean prince didn’t believe that.

Why should Yixing care about him and want to spend time together?

Junmyeon had tried to hate his husband, even today when the other had nearly bit him. But it was just not possible. The prince couldn’t understand why. This whole thing was just confusing.

After letting his mind wander some more time, Junmyeon finally decided to make up with Yixing and then they could maybe even cook together. That would be fun!

The prince left his room, going straight for the younger vampire’s office, but only to find it empty.

Yixing was also not in the living room, so the prince went to look if he is in the kitchen. But he only found their butler.

“Hey, Where is my husband?”

“The prince left hours ago for a hunt, sir.”

“Oh…”

How could Junmyeon not have noticed that? Yixing often went on a hunt to cool off, so that was alright, but why wasn’t he back right now? It was probably just a longer hunt.

After another hour had passed Junmyeon started to get angry. Was his husband crazy? He as the one that should be pissed and not Yixing. Getting his phone Junmyeon decided to call him, but he only got the mailbox.

“Seriously!”

Maybe he went to Jongdae’s and Minseok’s mansion, he stayed often at the couple’s home.

Typing in Minseoks number, Junmyeond didn’t have to wait long until the older picked up.

“Hey?”

“It’s me Junmyeon.”

“Shit…”

Wow really friendly.

“Don’t dare to hang off, Minseok!”

The other sighed.

“What is it?”

“Do you know where Yixing is?” Junmyeon could hear other voices on the other hand, but couldn’t make out what they are saying.

“What a sec, Junmyeon.” Minseok apologized before he was talking with someone else.

“Get more blood. Fuck just hurry!” Was all Junmyeon could understand.

“Hey, sorry. I’m really busy right now, Junmyeon. I’m sure Yixing is fine.” Junmyeond didn’t like how pressed the other’s voice sounded as if he knew more, but didn’t want to tell the prince.

“Minseok what is going on? Tell me!”

“…he will kill me if I tell you…”

“However it is, you should be more scared of me!” Junmyeon was getting angry, he had no time for that. Why couldn’t the other just tell him what’s going on?

“It’s Yixing…”

“What is with him.”

“…he…”

What was so terrible that Minseok can’t bring himself to say it?

“The hunt…”

No. Junmyeon wanted to hang up. He didn’t want to hear what was about to come.

“One of them had a white oak stake…soaked in a dead human’s blood…Yixing wasn’t able to…” Minseok chocked on his own words, but the prince has heard enough.

“No…Minseok tells me you’re joking.”

“He is still fighting but won’t for long. It was too close to his heart.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!!” Junmyeon knew screaming at the older wouldn’t change anything, but he wanted to be angry. He didn’t want to feel the strange pain in his chest.

“I had to promise him…”

“Why should Yixing want me to stay away?”

“I think you know why…”

Junmyeon gulped.

“I’m over in a minute.”

“Junm…”

But the prince had already hung up, no one can change his mind.

Junmyeon hated to drive with a motorbike, but it was the fastest way to reach Kim’s mansion.

Jumping from the bike as soon as he reached the gates, Junmyeon didn’t care if it would be damaged.

The prince was running up to the doors, pushing them open not caring to knock first.

“Sehun?” He didn’t expect to see his best friend here.

“You came. Junmyeon you shouldn’t.”

“Cut it! Where is my husband?”

Sehun knew better than to hold the older back, so he just led him to the guest room. Minseok was already approaching them. The older had obviously cried and his clothes were covered in blood, probably not his own.

“Will you help him?”

“Yes.” Before Junmyeon could, say anything more Sehun had grabbed his arm and dragged him into the next guest room.

“Give us a minute.” He told Minseok, before closing the door.

Sehun took a deep breath looking right at his friend.

“Do you really want to do this?”

“I have to help him!” With every second that passed the prince was getting more nervous and worried about Yixing.

“Why?”

“We have bonded yet. If he dies, the Chinese vampires will see the contact as broken. We don’t need a war with them!”

Sehun nodded slowly.

“I know.”

“Then why are you holding me back?”

“Junmyeon you always had this big dream of finding your soulmate. A person you truly love.”

“I know.” Junmyeon sighted, brushing with his hand through his hair.

“But I have to. He will die. Yixing will die. I have to bond with him so I can use my power to heal him.”

“Do you love him?”

The prince was taken aback by that question, he never considered that he could love Yixing. This was an arranged marriage, made up by their fathers.

“No…That’s not the point.”

“Mhm…I know that you will do it, Junmyeon. And you should. But afterwards, you should ask yourself a question.”

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon was confused by his friends words.

“Are you really just doing this because of the contract?”

“Don’t be stupid, Sehun. We’re just wasting time.” Dismissing Sehuns last question, the older just left the room, finding Minseok and Jongdae already waiting for him.

“Let’s do this.”

“Did it work.”

Tired of all the energy it took to bond, Junmyeon sat down next to Sehun, relaxing on the couch.

“Yeah…I guess. I drank his blood and he kind of drank mine. he was still unconscious, so I don’t know if it was enough.”

Junmyeon looked at his clothes and noticed that his sleeves were covered with blood. Yixing’s blood.

“Hey, It’s alright! He will heal with your help.” Sehun moved closer, embracing Junmyeon in a comforting hug.

“He looked so pale. I wasn’t even sure if he is still alive…” Junmyeon chocked, trying to keep the tears in, feeling embarrassed, by his reaction.

Sehun started to rub his back, trying to get the older to calm down.

“He didn’t wake up yet.”

“The healing process can take hours, Junmyeon. Yixing will be fine.” The younger took Junmyeons face into his hands, forcing the prince to look at him. He wiped away the tears, that were spilling down his friend’s cheeks.

“You have to be strong for him. Yixing will wake up.”

Junmyeon slowly nodded, matching his breath with Sehun’s, slowly calming down.

They sat in silence close to each other. The prince was still trying to cope with what just happened. If he wouldn’t have said those terrible things, the other wouldn’t have gone on that hunt.

“Why are you even here?” Junmyeon suddenly asked, looking up at Sehun.

“We had troubles with some vampire in Busan. My group was about to leave when Yixing came offering his help. I wanted to decline because he looked troubled, but he is the prince so I had no choice. He was fighting so carelessly. I don’t know as if he had to prove something.” Sehun sighted.

“I didn’t know they had a white oak stake. I promise, Junmyeon. I wouldn’t have let him go with us in that case. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Why are you crying then.” The younger asked, wiping away the tears on Junmyeons cheeks again.

“Because it’s my fault.”

“What are you saying?”

“Yixing was jealous because we’re so close. I think that’s why he was fighting so carelessly. He wanted to prove that he is better than you. If we wouldn’t have fought all this wouldn’t have happened.” The prince buried his face in his friend’s chest.

“Junmyeon, you couldn’t know about the hunt. Yixing will wake up. You should rest now. He needs all your power to heal.”

The older only nodded.

“Should I bring you home?”

“NO.” Junmyeon immediately answered. “I’ll stay here. I want to be there when he wakes up.”

 

“Then let’s find a room so you can rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like making self-promotion, but this is an exception. XD I just thought that some could be interested.So I also have another new SuLay/LayHo story. I have only published one chapter yet but there is more to come.  
> The story is called: >We Are Just A Lie<  
> Plot: Junmyeon is the most important thing in Yixings life because he is Junmyeon’s secret bodyguard. He has to protect the most famous companies heir at all cost and he has to prevent Junmyeon from finding out about his job. Becuase if the other ever knows, that his best friend, is hired to protect him, everything that is or was between them will crumble down.  
> (Bodyguard!AU)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So only one bonus chapter to go that simply will be smut. So for everyone who doesn't like that, just consider it as finished after this part. For everyone else hopefully you don't have to wait long.  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Yixing hated how he felt so much at once. The sharp pain where the wound was and at the same time how he was healing. And the newest feeling, one he wasn’t used to was the bond, he was able to feel between him and Junmyeon. Thinking of the older made Yixing nauseated with guilt. He had ruined Junmyeons live. No, the other hadn’t the chance to bond with the person he loved anymore. Yixing didn't leave him another chance. Of course the younger didn't plan it that way, but still, it was his fault. Junmyeon would hate him now.

Thinking back to their argument Yixing had to fight back tears. The older was right. Yixing didn’t deserve him.

"That's why I'll do this," Yixing mumbled looking at his phone.

He already got an answer, they would do it. The prince ignored the long text of what could go wrong, he would deserve it anyway.

It was probably karma, he had broken so many hearts and now the one man he finally was able to love, hated him. Yixing chuckled coldly at that thought.

He really had to get a grip on himself and his feelings or he would wake Jumyeon up. After all, they were mates for now and their bond was still really strong because Yixing was healing.

Heading down the stairs to leave his friends mansion, it was a challenge for the vampire not to go to his mate's room. Yixing wanted nothing more than to see Junmyeon. But that was definitely the last thing, the other wanted. After all, Junmyeon was now bonded with Yixing for the rest of his life, which meant if he ever found someone he loved they wouldn’t be able to be together.

"You're leaving?" Yixing looked at his friend, hating Jongdae's cold gaze.

"I have to."

The younger only huffed, not really braced for the other's bull shit.

"I won't forgive you if you really do it."

"Don't say that." Yixing pleaded.

"What chance is there. What did they tell you?"

"Fifty Fifty."

"Fifty...Fifty..." Jongdae repeated not wanting to believe the other's words.

"He just saved your life and now you put yours at risk again. Do you know how egoistic your behaviour is?"

"Egoistic? I'm doing it for Junmyeon. He should have a chance to choose his mate and I already gave you the files for my dad. I signed everything so it's alright. I won't cause a war."

Jongdae closed his eyes composing himself, he wouldn’t get far by snapping at his friend. They had already had this conversation. There was no chance of changing the older's mind.

"And what should we tell Junmyeon."

"Nothing...he will feel it."

"Yeah...right...Yixing this is..."

"Don't." the older cut him off.

"Yixing you might die!" Jongdae didn't care anymore if he was getting all emotional, where was the point anyway?

"I know... but I have to."

Jongdae laughed dryly.

"You know you changed because of Junmyeon and I loved to see you truly happy, but right now I wish you wouldn't have changed. The old you would never put his life at risk for love."

"The old me was a jerk."

"True...Yixing, please..."

The prince sighed, it was already hard enough, but he couldn't expect his friends to support this.

"I choose the best magician in China I could find."

"It's a bond! Yixing, that's blood magic. Not even the best magician can guarantee you to break a bond without killing one of the vampires."

"I know." With that Yixing turned away. He had enough of debating. The bond had to be broken. He had to give Junmyeon the chance to choose his mate. No matter if he died in the process or not.

Before Yixing would go back to China to meet up with the magician he decided to go to his and Junmyeon's mansion packing a few things.

Junmyeon felt weird. There were so many mixed feelings inside of him, but it didn’t really feel like they were his. The prince's eyes shot open when he realized that Yixing must have finally woken up, after two days.

Not losing a second he jumped up storming out of the room to run down the hall, finally reaching his husband's room. But even before opening the door he knew that Yixing wasn’t here anymore.

Junmyeon was confused and worried. The other nearly died a few days ago, why was he already running around. Yixing should take a rest to heal properly.

As soon as Junmyeon discovered Minseok and Jongdae he quickly approached them, not really found of their worried gazes.

"Where is Yixing?"

"He left," Minseok answered his tone annoyed.

"Why?"

"It's not on us to tell you."

Junmyeon was annoyed that no one ever tells him anything. Why was he always left in the dark?

"I think if you hurry you can catch him at your mansion," Jongdae answered and his sad expression made the prince run even faster, He just wanted to see Yixing and finally talk.

Yixing flinched when suddenly the door to their bedroom opened and Junmyeon stormed in, his hair a mess the same as his clothes. Was the other still in his pyjamas?

The younger tried to ignore Junmyeon, quietly continuing to pack his stuff.

"Why the fuck are you packing?"

"I'm going back to China," Yixing answered avoiding eye contact.

"What why? Did something happen? Are you going on a hunt? You're still weak you can't go on a..."

"No everything alright." The other cut him off and Junmyeon's heart clenched at the harsh words. But he knew that this wasn’t all. Junmyeon could sense that the younger was desperately hiding something from him.

"Why are you going then?"

"I'm surprised Jongdae or Minseok didn't already tell you." Yixing huffed, stopping to put clothes into his bag, but still, he didn’t turn to face the older.

"The said it's on you to tell me. So please, what is going on?"

"I have an important appointment..."

Junmyeon knew that the other wasn’t telling the whole truth and he was getting angry at the younger's behaviour.

"And that can't wait you're still hurt."

"I said it's important!" Yixing snapped, finally facing the older who looked hurt.

"We are mates now..."

"That's the problem!"

Junmyeon flinched at the younger's harsh words. He thought the other wanted this. Why was he acting that way now?

"What do you mean?"

Again Yixing couldn't stand the other's intense stars, he turned away slowly closing the bag.

"I send my father some files about the contacts. I already signed all you need to is do it too. That the marriage will be undone. You can be free and choose your mate..."

"Yixing. We bonded." Junmyeon reached for the younger hand, but Yixing backed off.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that too."

"What do you mean?!"

Yixing sighed before grabbing his bag heading for the door.

"I'll be gone now. Goodbye Junmyeon."

But he didn't come far before the older had closed the door blocking the way, by pinning the other against the wall.

"Don't tell me you're planning on what I think you are!"

Yixing was getting angry too. Why had Junmyeon to be so complicated?

"You never wanted to bond. I am doing this for you."

"I just saved your life and you want to just throw it away!?" Junmyeon didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

"You shouldn't have saved me."

"I did it because..."

"I know." Yixing quickly cut the other prince off, not wanting to hear it from him, it would only hurt more.

"You didn't want to cause a war. I get it, but the things are settled now. No war. Don't worry."

With wide eyes, Junmyeon let go of the other taking a step back.

"Do you really think that's the reason for me bonding with you?"

"Junmyeon. I know you hate me and that you never wanted this. You'll be free after I broke the bond. You can marry Sehun or someone else."

Just the thought of it made Yixing feel nauseated again.

"I don't love Sehun because I love someone else!"

"See that's great then." Yixing chocked.

"It's you, I love YOU!"

The younger was startled at first but then only a dry laugh escaped his lips.

"You had me fooled for a second."

"Are you fucking serious." Junmyeon cursed.

"I stayed at the mansion for more than two days worried sick because you were hurt. When we bonded I could barely feel you, because you were so weak. All I wanted was for you to wake up so I could make up for all the time I have missed because I didn't realize that I love you."

Yixing was confused. was Junmyeon really telling the truth? Did he really love him too? How could that be possible, Yixing had been a jerk and he didn’t deserve him.

"Don't say that. You deserve only the best in the world."

"How do you...?"

"We are bonded I can sense your feelings." Junmyeon chuckled, taking a step closer to the younger. "You can do that too."

The older took Yixing's hand slowly, placing it on his chest just above the heart.

Yixing wanted to look away, but Junmyeons eyes were too capturing. There were so many emotions.

"I love you, Zhang Yixing. I want to stay at your side for the rest of our lives."

Yixing knew that it was the truth, that Junmyeon really meant his words, He could just feel it. It was the most amazing feeling in the whole world, simply breathtaking.

"Don't dare to break the bond and put your life at risk."

Yixing nodded feeling tears run down his cheek. Why was he crying now?

Junmyeon reached forward wiping the youngers tears away, caressing his face.

"I love you, Junmyeon." Yixing was able to say.

"I know."

Leaning forward Junmyeon finally connected their lips. Gently the older moved against Yixing, whose hands were still pressed against his chest, but soon they pulled on Junmyeon's collar to get him closer, deepening the kiss.

Yixing had kissed many people in his life, but this was different. It was Junmyeon the man he loved. His mate.

After a while they broke the kiss, staying close enjoying the other's presence.

"You know we never properly bonded, at least not in the way it's common," Yixing smirked, making the older chuckle.

"So eager?"

"I have a lot to make up to."

"Then let's not waste more time." Junmyeon smiled at his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw for the smut chapter. Who would you want to be top, Yixing or Junmyeon? I can't choose. XD So just tell me your opinion.


End file.
